Borsalino (Admiral Kizaru)
Summary Borsalino, more commonly known by his alias Kizaru, is an Admiral in the Marines. He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Aokiji. Because of his actions, Kizaru can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and Marineford Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Borsalino, moniker "Kizaru" (meaning "Yellow Monkey") Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 56 pre timeskip, 58 post timeskip Classification: Human, Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, dexterity, extremely acute hearing (able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began), master Haki user (Busōshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects with Busōshoku Haki), very high-level swordsmanship (matched the Rayleigh blow for blow in a duel for an extended period of time), ate the Pika Pika no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows him to create, control, and become light, in the elemental state it allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes light and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well as the capacity to Regenerate (low-high, going by shown feats) his elemental body, can use his ability to enhance the speed of physical attacks, can fire laser-like beams, bolts or energy blasts with great destructive power or use intensely bright light to blind opponents, can use his ability to travel as light (does this through the Yata no Kagami technique, reflecting himself off of objects accordingly until he arrives at his desired destination), Pseudo-Flight Attack Potency: Island level via power-scaling (Stronger than Prime Chinjao, on par with other Admirals). Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions, Speed of Light movement in Logia form (Intercepted Gear Second Luffy mid-Soru from a dozen meters away while Luffy appeared to be frozen in motion), Speed of Light travel when using Yata no Kagami technique. Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (He was able to casually kick foes like X. Drake, Urouge and Basil Hawkins through multiple buildings). Durability: Island level via power-scaling (Tanked a kick from Marco without any damage at all, also should be close to Akainu, Logia Dispersion also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented.) Likely Large Island level (Should be as durable as Sakazuki) Stamina: Very large, as he didn't show any strain or fatigue after battling for hours at the Marineford Battle, his former colleagues were also able to continuously battle on another for ten days. Range: Extended human melee range, several meters with his light sword, several hundred meters with projectiles and lasers Standard Equipment: He has a Den-Den Mushi (telephone) on his wrist which he uses to communicate with other marine and World Government forces, or Summon Buster Call. Intelligence: Borsalino is accomplished and highly experienced combatant and very proficient in the use of his Devil Fruit ability, and has enough strategic ability to hold the rank of admiral, commanding many marine forces. Weaknesses: Borsalino cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, he must leave his light state to physically attack, he needs to create a mirror path (Yata no Kagami) in order to travel at lightspeed unless he travels in a straight path, and cannot change his course when traveling at that speed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki standard people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Kizaru is not one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, can use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. '- Pika Pika no Mi (Glimmer Glimmer Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into light at will as well as control it. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light based attacks such as explosive lasers. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance. *'Yata no Kagami (Eight Span Mirror):' Borsalino forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. *'Ama no Murakumo (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven):' Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. *'Yasakani no Magatama (Eight Shaku Curved Jewel):' Borsalino uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering a wide area. It also has great piercing powers, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then entering deep into the water with ease. *'Laser-beams:' Not a named technique, and appears to be a generic attack by Kizaru. He shoots a laser-like beam from his fingers, or feet (beyondsituational preference, it doesn't seem to matter for him where he shoots his lasers from) which possesses exceptional piercing power and explodes when it strikes the ground (so far hasn't been shown to explode upon hitting a human, as it has pierced right through everyone it has hit). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Antagonists